


Twilight

by Wendymypooh



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker knows his destiny lies somewhere other than Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

Luke Skywalker stood upon the sand, watching the double sunset as first one, and then the others of Tatooine’s twin suns sank behind the distant range.The bright hues of russet, gold, and flaming orange faded into the pinks and purples of twilight. 

He wished he could be happy with his life as the nephew of a moisture farmer. He wished he could find fulfillment in watching the plants, he helped set to seed, grow in the vast wasteland that was his home planet. He knew his Uncle Owen would be happy to have him stay on Tatooine forever, but he couldn’t. 

Luke didn’t know how to explain it, but deep down inside he felt that his destiny lay elsewhere. If only he could convince his uncle of that. He didn’t understand why his Uncle Owen was so resistant to him leaving Tatooine and going to the Academy. 

He sighed. There was no sense in wasting time on ‘wishful’ thinking when there was no point to it. Uncle Owen was not going to let him go to the Academy this season, so he might as well accept it. 

At least, for tonight, he would accept it. Tomorrow was another day and he would try again to make his uncle understand that he wasn’t meant to be a moisture farmer all his life. He was meant to do something else, that’s why it was so important to him that he go to the Academy.


End file.
